Escapando de los muros
by Shanoo
Summary: Dentro de los muros los días, meses e incluso años, pasan con velocidad Leve Miyusawa
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ace of Diamond le pertenecen a su respectivo autor

**********************************************************************************

Escapando de los muros

Hace años que estoy cautivo en estas 4 paredes, sin ver los rayos del sol, ni respirar el fresco aroma de los arboles.

Solo me queda imaginar, el mundo exterior, rezando que mi secuestrador algún día tenga piedad y me devuelva mi preciada libertad. Mas eso en estos momentos, era imposible.

Cabía la posibilidad, de que a mi cautivador se lo halla llevado la muerte, pero no estaba seguro, había oído los gritos de una persona a las afueras de mi morada, pero yo nunca, había escuchado la voz de mi secuestrador, ni mucho menos visto su rostro.

El sitio en donde me hallaba, no tenia ventanas ni puertas, solo paredes de piedra sin ningún agujero a grieta, que me de la esperanza de escapar. Aun así, podía escuchar el exterior, como cantaban los pájaros, las personas al pasar, el sonido del agua bajando por la montaña, TODO.

Los primeros días, pensé, ingenuamente, que al escuchar sonidos del exterior, también cabía la posibilidad de que escucharan mis gritos, pero no fue así, tal vez los escucharon, tal vez no, pero jamás en mis 5 años aquí, alguien intento liberarme de esta triste situación.

Como era de esperar la muerte me llamaba, no tenia alimentos ni agua, solo el consuelo de mi triste alma. Pronto, las ratas y bichos que paseaban por ahí se convirtieron en mi fuente de alimento, no era lo más ideal, pero por lo menos así, podría sobrevivir unas cuantas estaciones más.

A las afueras de estos muros, se escuchaba la guerra, choques entre espadas, caballos rechinando, disparos de cañones, gritos desgarradores, si afilaba un poco el oído podía escuchar hasta el sonido de la sangre siendo derramada.

Una bala se estrello contra uno de los irrompibles muros, no lo fracturo, solo le hizo una pequeña grieta, tan minúscula como mis esperanzas en esos momentos. Uno, tras otro, sonaban los cañonazos, todos dirigidos hacía mi muro herido, que solo quería un descanso.

Pero no pararon ni un segundo, hasta hacer una herida letal, en la piedra amarmolada. La grieta, ahora convertida en un vinculo entre mi mundo y el exterior, dejó que me deslumbrara con el campo de batalla, de mis vecinos los extranjeros.

Solo fue un segundo, el exterior me asustaba, hacía años no lo veía, era normal, más me aterraba, ya nada sería como lo conocí había crecido, mis familiares también, había perdido todas mis habilidades y derechos, seguramente, que construían mi persona.

Ya nada seria igual

Antes de que pudiera moverme, tal vez incluso respirar, tenía a un joven muchacho ante mis ojos...

Sus orbes castaños podían distinguirse incluso en el manto azul de la noche, sus ligeros cabellos danzaban con la brisa de los arboles.

Su cuerpo, se marcaba con los rayos de la luna, y su espada, que me amenazaba con su peligroso filo, lo hacía ver más perfecto de lo que la naturaleza ya había dicho que lo seria.

Sus ojos, me miraban con superioridad, como si el fuera un rey y yo solo un esclavo, claro que esto, no estaba muy lejos de ser la cruel realidad. La espada se hundía un poco mas en la parte alta de mi cuello, provocándome un pequeño e,inexplicablemente, excitante dolor.

En ese momento, sentí la llama de la vida arder de nuevo en mi perdido ser, de nuevo, sentí esa sensación, recorren mi sangre. Esa adrenalina que me incitaba a pelear con aquel joven.

Miré esos luceros marrones, que me observaban desde hace rato, tratando de entender su próxima acción, pero nadie se esperaba, que lo que sería un sacrificio más, terminara en que el ermitaño ser, quedara atrapado en los brazos de aquel joven desconocido.

— Te he buscado por tanto tiempo — Susurró en su oído el extranjero, reforzando el cálido abrazo.

— No sabes cuanto he pasado — volvió a decir

Por supuesto que, aquel joven de orbes de oro, no entendía lo que el otro muchacho se refería, no es que no hablaran el mismo idioma, es solo que no entendía el porque de su intensa búsqueda.

De pronto sintió sueño, tal vez provocado por los amorosos brazos de aquel joven con mirada desafiante. En sus brazos se sintió en confianza, algo que no sentía desde hace ya años, y se dejo llevar por el provocante mundo de los sueños.

Unos meses después...

Al despertar, ya no estaba atrapado en esos lúgubres muros, si bien hace meses los había abandonado aun no se acostumbraba del todo, a despertar en un cómodo lecho, con un inmenso cristal a su lado, demostrando una maravillosa vista.

Eijun, el chico de ojos dorados, juró que visto ese hermosho paisaje, estaba listo para recorrer el camino de la muerte. Esa vista, era todo lo que el deseó durante esos 5 años en cautiverio.

Pero girando a la derecha, se encontro a su nueva razón para vivir, su salvador, o más bien dicho su prometido. Pasaron muchas cosas, en esos meses, tantas que sería imposible nombrarlas todas en esta humilde historia..

Lo importante ahora, es que nuestro jóven aprisionado, se libero de aquella jaula, y ahora por fin, podra recorrer aquel largo y dificultoso camino de la vida, Por supuesto que, acompañado de aquel jóven principe que lo había estado buscando desde su perdida...

**********************************************************************************

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui ^-^ espero que les halla gustado y disculpenme por las faltas de ortográfia 


	2. Chapter 2

El antes del después

En un palacio, cercano a las orillas del océano, vivían una familia perteneciente a la nobleza. Ellos no eran como los nobles de otros pueblos, no eran ni arrogantes, egoístas, ni tampoco se quedaban todos sus bienes y riquezas para su beneficio, si no todo lo contrario.

Su pueblo, se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, gracias a la falta de estamentos entre ellos. Todos se ayudaban mutuamente y todos vivían en una situación económica estable, pero no se equivoquen, esto no quiere decir que no se lleven a cabo actividades en el bajo mundo.

No todas las riquezas y los bienes venían de las cosechas, también provenían del contrabando de las armas, y alianzas tramposas que se rompían con facilidad y llevaban a la guerra. Por esto, el pueblo era famoso por la tecnología que en la guerra demostraban, tanta era su fama que ningún extranjero se aventuraba a profanar sus extensas tierras.

Pero, en las fronteras de este, se extendía el dicho que tanta prosperidad en ese reino, se debía al joven príncipe que allí habitaba. Nadie sabe el porque ni quien fue la persona que desato este relato, pero debió ser una gran figura ya que se extendió por las regiones del oeste como las del este, tanto como las del norte como las del sur.

Así que en una extraña situación, las regiones se alianzaron en contra de aquel reino, causando que justo el día cuando el joven cumpliera los 15 años, se desatase una sangrienta catástrofe. La avaricia de los guerreros, los llevo a matar a toda la población para un solo y vil objetivo: Llevar cautivo al príncipe.

Las estrategias de guerra eran fáciles, ir con todo y rodear los alrededores, fácil, sencillo y eficaz pensaron. Pero ninguno se esperaba, que el soldado mas fuerte y supuestamente "fiel" de las fuerzas del norte, traicionara a su nación, y se apoderada del inocente muchacho.

Encerrándolo en unos inmensos muros de piedra, escondiéndolo de fuerzas enemigas, guardando su suerte, hasta que su imperio este formado.

Dos años después...

Un chico de cabellos castaños se montaba en su caballo, a salir en busca de algo, o por lo que había escuchado, de alguien, pero esto ultimo no era seguro. Sus padres, los reyes, lo habían encomendado a una misión, un tanto inútil a su parecer, encontrar algo que se había perdido en la guerra dos años atrás. Como si enserio fuera posible encontrarlo, más debería ser algo valioso, ya que según los informantes del príncipe, muchos guerreros salían en su búsqueda, y se rumoreaba que nunca regresaban.

Era algo inquietante y misterioso, cosas que le gustaban al joven de ojos cafés, nombrado Miyuki Kazuya. No sabia exactamente lo que había que buscar, ni los padres de este lo sabían, solo lo buscaban por que los otros lo hacían, y si los otros lo hacían debía ser importante. Esa era la mentalidad de los padres de Miyuki

Cruzo las fronteras del reino del sur, el cual era su hogar, y se dirigió a aquel reino que yacía en ruinas. Solo se encontraba polvo y arena y uno que otro casco o espada. Nada interesante, siguió así por unas cuantas horas más, hasta que encontró al gran castillo, donde seguramente vivían los fallecidos reyes de ese recóndito lugar.

Entro sin ningún pudor o respeto, y empezó a hojear los rincones, siempre en guardia, a veces los campesinos hacían de esos lugares su hogar, y se ponían agresivos por el hambre.

Subió por unas largas escaleras, que terminaban en una enorme alcoba, adornada con rústicos muebles de robles, y diseñada con los más sofisticados materiales, según se podía ver.

Tampoco encontró algo interesante en aquel lugar, tal vez podía llevarse algunos de los hermosos muebles, ya que estos ya no se fabricaban. Revisando el escritorio, encontró cartas principalmente dirigidas al rey. Kazuya suspiró con resignación, de nuevo, nada interesante.

En los armariosencontróo pinturas, de delicadas y pareciera que hasta dulces pinceladas. El pintor, ilustro a 3 personas, un hombre, una mujer y un niño, la placa que daba a saber quien era quien estaba ya desgastada por los años. Pero se llegaba a leer, probablemente el nombre de la persona mas joven en el retrato

— Eijun — Pronunció suavemente, deleitandose con la delicadeza de aquel nombre.

Escucho un ruido a las afueras, probablente alguien que tambien quiera investigar, saltó inmediatamente por la ventana, no le importaba mucho la altura, había saltado distancias más largas que esa.

Volvio cabalgando a su hogar, y casi de imediato empezó a investigar, lo ocurrido hace un par de años. Por sus buenos contactos, se entero de todo, la causa de la guerra, las armas que se usaban, la alianza de los reinos, la tracion inesperada, también se entero de pistas del supuesto paradero del desaparecido principe.

En estas situaciones se sentia orgulloso de sus camaradas, pero no era momento de concentrarse en eso, era momento de pensar en como encontrar a ese cautivo joven, de no más de 1 mayor que el, que lo habia cautivado solo de verlo en una foto, "Es increible" pensó, lo habia conquistado de solo verlo, y eso que lo habian visitado un centenar de mujeres, pretendiendo ser sus prometidas, volviendolo así, un soltero codiciado.

Con estos pensamientos, una sonrisa algo engreida se formo en su rostro, juro en ese momento, que si el encontraba a ese niño, se casaria con el, tenganlo por seguro.

Al despertar, alisto los caballos y se emprendio a la busqueda que terminaria tres años después, justo antes de rendirse, al encontrar una inmensa torre, que se veia provocativa para derrumbar. No se equivoco al hacerlo, detras de esos fuertes muros se encontraba lo que tanto habia buscado.

Un joven chico de ojos color oro, delicadas facciones y cabello medio largo por los años, cualquiera podria ver a ese joven, miserable, pulgoso, pero Miyuki lo veia adorable...

Gracias por leer *3* 


End file.
